The Darkened Horizon
by Michelle-Ann85
Summary: There is never peace, only the quiet times between conflicts. As King Alistair and Queen Elissa continue their rule over Ferelden, war brews on the horizon, with discontent spreading through the court and the land at the impending arrival of the Empress of Orlais. But worse things hide in the shadows of these masked couriers. Continuation of 'In the Aftermath'.
1. Chapter 1

_I wasn't going to write this so soon after finishing _'In the Aftermath'_ but these two have clung to me like a burr and decided they had more of a story to tell. In just a few weeks I had nine chapters down so I thought let's get this out there. Just so you know, I'm going straight to an 'M' rating as I've decided to explore the couple's more intimate relationship which I decided to keep out of _'In the Aftermath'_ mainly because of the backstory, but I feel enough time has passed within the context of this story to do it. _

Servants scattered like startled chickens, stepping aside and bowing, as the Queen of Ferelden marched determinedly though the halls of the Royal Palace of Denerim, her personal guards trailing in her wake as she made her way to the apartments within the palace set aside for the Teryn of Highever. Elissa had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of her older brother for over a week; ever since she had received a missive of great personal importance. Now that he had arrived, she wasted no time in seeking him out so that she could become fully abreast of the situation. The sudden and unexpected news that he intended to remarry had left Elissa with a great sense of disquiet, despite Fergus' assurances that he was happy with the match. The murder of his first wife and their child had left Fergus devastated, not least because he felt that he should have been there to protect them when their home had been sacked by Rendon Howe, who had conspired with their late and unlamented younger brother to slay the rest of the Cousland family. Both surviving Cousland siblings had suffered a year of trials during the Blight, and both bore scars, physical and emotional, as the result of their experiences.

Their respective recoveries had been slow and often fraught with pain. Elissa had been blessed enough to find a loving husband in the new King of Ferelden, but it had taken Fergus a lot longer to come to terms with what had happened to their family. Still, the Teyrn of Highever had made an excellent choice in his new bride and Elissa had not missed the court gossip over the summer surrounding his new interest, despite being mostly preoccupied by the birth of her son. Bann Alfstanna of Waking Sea was a sharp witted woman who was a talented ruler in her own right and not some husband hunting noble who looked to marry so she could advance her status. At least Elissa had been able to take some solace from that fact.

Still, it would not hurt to just check in with her brother, and to see if the thought of marriage at least drew a smile to his face. He had been so reticent about the idea of remarrying that Elissa had wondered whether he ever would. It was this sudden change of heart that concerned her; was Fergus really ready to start a new family with a new wife, or was he simply bowing to duty and doing what was required of him? If it was the latter, then she hoped that she could dissuade him for a bit, lest he end up trapped in a hollow, loveless marriage. Neither he, nor Bann Alfstanna, deserved an unhappy union in the name of quieting a few ambitious lords who were already looking at the Cousland lands and pondering what would become of them if new heir was not born.

Elissa reached the residence of the Teyrn of Highever, and as she always did when she reached the rooms, she paused for a moment to remember Oren and Oriana and her beloved parents. She remembered staying in these rooms with her parents when she was formally introduced to court life in her fifteenth summer. She recalled the seemingly grand and exciting luxury of being received by the King at court for her first season among the adult nobility; that was before she discovered her blood was nothing more than a bargaining chip in the never ending quest for nobles to gain more power and wealth. Still, she had happy memories of this place with her family. She remembered each of the deceased members of her family, even her younger brother despite the circumstances of his death and her hand in it. Sometimes, she prayed more for him and his redemption than she did for the memory of the rest of them.

She sighed, pushing away the difficult and conflicting thoughts that always followed her around when it came to Aedan. She needed to focus on Fergus and Alfstanna so she could satisfy her concerns for her brother and his prospective bride.

'Fergus?' she called out as she made her way to the study. Given that it took the better part of two weeks to travel from Highever to Denerim, and as Fergus took his duties as Teyrn seriously, Elissa had little doubt that he would be in the study going over whatever correspondence had been diverted since his departure from home. 'Fergus?' she called again.

She pushed the door to the study open with only the barest hint of a knock. Having called out several times to announce her presence, she assumed she had given him enough warning but she immediately regretted barging in on him. Elissa walked in to find her brother entangled in a passionate embrace with the woman he planned to present to the king as his betrothed. Her interruption caused them to spring apart as she looked away to disguise the smirk that forced its way onto her face. Seeing her otherwise stoic brother looking as flustered as he had done as a youth when she had caught him in a similar tryst with Oriana was quite amusing.

'Elissa,' he said, righting his clothes as she glanced back at him to check it was safe to fully engage him in conversation. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

Elissa bit down on her lip, trying not to laugh at the fact that two grown adults currently looked as if they had been caught behaving in some illicit manner by their parents. Alfstanna curtseyed low to Elissa, bowing her head and acknowledging her demurely by her title, while Fergus simply crossed his arms and glowered at her. It had always been a relief to her that Fergus was not in the least bit intimidated by her status as Queen and only ever used her titles when they were at formal gatherings. The rest of the time they were merely siblings who adored and frustrated each other in equal measure.

'My apologies,' she said, smiling slightly. 'Should I give you both a few more moments?'

Fergus gave her a pointed look, which only served to make her smile all the wider. 'No, not at all,' he said, not adding that whatever moment they had been engaged in had been ruined by his younger sister just barging in. 'I was not expecting to see you so soon after my arrival.'

'Well, you can't just inform me of your intention to marry without getting a swift response upon your arrival,' she replied in a mildly chiding manner that was slightly reminiscent of their mother. Next to him, Alfstanna prepared to excuse herself, but Elissa turned and smiled at the Bann. 'Please, don't leave on my account. I must confess I only came to see whether my brother was truly happy with the union. I didn't intend to interrupt anything.'

Alfstanna smiled a little shyly. Although the King and Queen of Ferelden held her in high esteem and was on favourable terms with the monarchs, she had never engaged with them in matters that could be considered as personal. Elissa didn't really know much about the Bann of Waking Sea, save for the fact that she had given Alistair her support before the Landsmeet that made him King after he had discovered the whereabouts of her captive brother, and had since remained a staunch ally. However, right now, she appeared a little tongue tied by Elissa's presence and seemed content to let Fergus do all the talking.

Fergus's annoyance dimmed a little as he caught Elissa's tone of voice; the evident concern and her regret on intruding on such a personal moment were so sincere he could not fault his sister's actions. 'All is well, dear sister,' he said warmly. 'Now unless there was some other matter of great import…?'

'None at all,' she assured him, shaking her head and smiling. 'I must be getting back, but we'll see you both for dinner tonight?'

'Of that you can be sure,' replied Fergus with a warm smile, reaching over and taking Alfstanna's hand.

Elissa nodded, smiling as she turned away, looking forward to passing this bit of information on to Alistair.

* * *

Alistair could not believe what he was reading, well he could, but it didn't make stomaching any of it any easier. He knew this issue had been looming on the horizon, but he had not thought that Eamon would push the matter so soon, particularly as Alistair had already made his thoughts on the matter known to the Arl of Redcliffe in no uncertain terms. When Elissa found out, which she would when she returned from wherever she had vanished to, she would not take the suggestion in front of him well at all. In fact, he could very well see her stepping out of her usual role as his consort to address the matter herself, as it was a personal issue that Eamon was attempting to advise upon. He'd actually pay good money to see Elissa tear strips off the interfering Arl.

He glanced up at the sound of the door to his private apartments open to see his wife, clad in an ivory and gold gown, step across the threshold with a rapidly diminishing smile on her face – did he really look that angry about the letter in his hand? Without a word, she walked over to the other entrance to the study used by the chamberlain and any guests attending an audience with him, and swiftly locked it. Safe from interruptions, she turned with a concerned look on her face.

'What is it, my love?' she asked as she walked over to join him at the desk.

Alistair leant back in his chair and held up the letter he had been reading. 'Eamon,' he said simply.

Elissa's eyes narrowed; she was highly suspicious of the Arl and his motives. Whatever warmth that had started to develop between them after death of Arlessa Isolde had rapidly diminished following the birth of their son, and then frozen over the moment Eamon had suggested they start thinking about a betrothal for Eóin. According to the Arl, it was all in the name of securing Eóin's future succession. However, Alistair suspected that Eamon was just keen to regain some level of influence over the monarchs at any cost. With Alistair having ousted him as the chancellor, the Arl was simply looking at other means in reintegrate himself into life at court, despite having a young daughter to look after. Betrothing his daughter to the Crown Prince would go a long way towards restoring his lost prestige among the nobility, and assure him of greater political influence in the years to come.

Elissa took the letter from him and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk as she unfolded the vellum. The last of her initial good humour visibly faded from her face, leaving her blue eyes as hard as ice. 'I thought you told him that our plans for Eóin didn't include an early betrothal,' she said as she folded the letter back up and gave it back to her husband.

'I did,' said Alistair, 'he didn't listen.'

Elissa got up and walked over to the window to gaze out over the snow covered garden. 'Now there's a surprise,' she said sardonically. 'You know why he is pushing the matter, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' replied Alistair.

'I want to protect him from being nothing more than a stepping stone to power as long as we can,' said Elissa, turning to face her husband and leaning against the window ledge. 'I want him to have as normal an upbringing as we can give him in these circumstances, and that doesn't include 'selling' him to the daughter of the highest bidder.'

'I know that, Elissa,' he reminded her gently as he got out of his chair. 'And I agree with you.'

She smiled sadly; they had discussed their plans for their son and how they wanted to conduct the affairs that would be linked to him as the heir to the throne of Ferelden. A childhood betrothal had been one of the first things they had decided against. They were both aware that their relationship was a rarity in the higher echelons of the nobility, based as it was on love and not simply an arrangement for political advantage through marriage. Despite that, their union was politically advantageous for Alistair, as it put Ferelden's most powerful and respected noble house firmly in support of the Crown. Few nobles would actively speak out against any measure that was supported by both the sitting monarchs and the Teyrn of Highever, meaning Alistair's decisions largely passed through the Landsmeet without any major objection. However, in spite of the political advantages that could undoubtedly be achieved through betrothing their son to the daughter of another noble family, Alistair and Elissa had agreed that their son would at least have half a chance at finding the same sort of happiness they had, or at least make an informed decision as to who would rule the country with him and bear his heirs.

Alistair joined her, slowly sliding his hands over her waist and pressing a kiss behind her ear which made her shiver. He smirked as he did it again, this time gently sucking the sensitive spot as her arms came up around his neck and head rolled back with a soft sigh escaping her lips. He pulled back, pressing a kiss to her nose and trying not to laugh that she looked a little put out by the fact that he had stopped.

'Tease,' she muttered under her breath as she kissed him back, wishing that he would take her back to their bed for a few hours. Judging by the pile of unopened missives sat on his desk, it was unlikely; such was the lot of a King. The run up to First Day was always busy as the nobles returned to the city for the festivities.

He tucked a stray lock of her ebony hair behind her ear as he smiled. 'What were you in such a good mood about?' he asked her.

'Oh,' she said, 'I just had some news from my brother.'

'So soon after his arrival?' he asked teasingly.

'You know full well that I've known of this news for over a week,' she pointed out.

Alistair smiled one of those charming, lopsided grins that made his eyes sparkle with mischief. 'Soooo?' he asked. 'What's this news that you've painstakingly kept secret and now want to tell me?'

Elissa couldn't help but return the smile, particularly as she was happy about the news she was about to relay to him. 'Fergus wishes to present Bann Alfstanna to the court as his betrothed.'

'About time,' Alistair replied, leaving his wife astounded. 'You think I didn't know about it? The court was literally buzzing with the news over the summer, not to mention your brother and I talked about it when he was last here.'

'And you didn't tell me?' she pouted.

'Fergus didn't want you to worry and you were busy with Eóin,' he pointed out. 'Besides, he hadn't made a final decision and he worried you would be moved to fretting if you knew he was thinking about it.'

Elissa crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at him. 'Fret? Me? I do not fret!' she replied haughtily.

'Right, yes,' said Alistair in mock seriousness as he nodded his head. 'So that's not what I've been witnessing over the past week? So sorry.'

Elissa stared at him, her mouth open. 'I hate you,' she said without heat, amusement dancing in her eyes.

'No you don't,' he said, his hands sliding up her back again before stroking her neck as he leant in to kiss her over her crossed arms.

She unlocked her arms and slid her hands over his waist, going to her tip toes to continue kissing him as he left a trail of blazing hot kisses over her jaw. Elissa hummed contentedly as his hands slide down her front cupping her breasts through the fabric of her gown. She wanted him now, like a hungry and wanton woman, kissing him back enthusiastically. Alistair had unlocked something in her over the course of their marriage, freeing her of the horrors of her past. He loved her, utterly and completely, as if she were the only thing he could see under the Maker's Sun. Well, the only thing besides their beloved son Eóin, and truly, how could she mind sharing that space with their beautiful prince?

Alistair gathered her in his arms, lifting her off her feet so that she was right on the tips of her toes. While passionate, his kisses were still tender and sweet never once crossing over the point where her joy at these intimate moments could become something close to fear. However, Elissa doubted she could ever feel fear when she was in his arms, not now, not ever.

Then a soft cry from their private quarters broke the moment. They didn't let go of one another but they turned together to look at the door. Alistair chuckled at their son's timing, knowing that now he was awake any passion that had been building between them would have to wait until later. Still, it didn't stop him stealing one last kiss from his beloved.

Elissa smiled, her blue eyes sparkling at him. 'I dismissed Ari for a few hours,' she said, regretfully pulling away from him. 'You should join us if you have a spare hour.'

Alistair looked back at the pile of unopened letters and documents on his desk that he hadn't even gotten around to despite it being the early afternoon. 'Why not,' he decided, 'it's not as if the great and good of Ferelden are going to fall to ruin if I don't read their banal requests now. Which is a pity, really, I'd like less of a workload.'

Elissa's smile brightened as she disengaged herself from him. He followed her out into their private quarters, locking the door to the study behind him so that no one would disturb them. It was the simplest way to send the message that he was not to be bothered by anything as he spent a few hours doing what he wished as opposed to what other people expected of him.

'What are we going to do about Eamon?' he asked Elissa, taking her hand as they walked to the nursery.

'Public declaration before the entire Landsmeet,' she replied bluntly, 'With any luck, that way the whole Bannorn will get the idea as well.'

'If I'm still standing at the next Landsmeet,' said Alistair wryly. 'More than a few lords are after my head for assenting to the Empress's visit in the summer.'

Elissa squeezed her husband's hand. 'A few voices of discontent are not enough to raise a rebellion against you,' she said. 'You'd have more reason to be worried if they weren't complaining, because that would mean they were actively plotting against you.'

'And here I was hoping for an excuse to escape to the country and enjoy a life of peace and quiet with you and Eóin, eating cheese and sipping fine wine,' he said wistfully.

Elissa gave him an amused, but exasperated, look. 'We will still be here come the next Landsmeet,' she said, 'most of the Bannorn actually agree that our continuing peace with Orlais is the best way forward instead of giving them a good reason to bring troops to their borders. It is not as if you are inviting her with the intention of marrying her.'

'No,' he said slowly, 'I think I'll leave that potential mistake dead and buried at Ostagar with my brother.'

The Queen of Ferelden paused and turned to look at her husband. 'What do you mean?'

Alistair paused and sighed. 'Cailan was considering putting Anora aside and marrying the Empress to make a more permanent alliance between Ferelden and Orlais.'

Elissa looked aghast at the mere suggestion of the path their late king had once considered. She was a true born noble, brought up aware of the depth of hatred that most Fereldans still held for their neighbours following the brutal occupation of the Blessed Age. 'It would have caused a division within Ferelden that I fear would never have been healed and tainted the Theirin name forever. Maker be praised that it did not come to that.'

'Indeed,' agreed Alistair as they continued walking to the nursery.

* * *

When duty permitted it, they were a happy, normal family together, content to while away hours at a time in each other's company. Alistair remained mesmerised by his young son, watching with great fondness and amusement as the little boy waved his rattle around enthusiastically. Elissa had sat him down on the floor of their private solar with a few cushions behind him should he topple over in his excitement, and some of his favourite toys from the nursery. There was a small ball that Elissa had been rolling to him with chuckles of delight and a pull a-long horse that Eóin liked to push.

Eóin was a beautiful boy in the eyes of his father; his eyes were the same shade of brown as Alistair's, but Eóin had inherited Elissa's black hair. While it was too early to see who Eóin looked like, Alistair was sure that with a mother like Elissa and uncle like Fergus the young boy would grow up to be a handsome child who would eventually have every woman a court vying for his affection. He chuckled at the thought, wondering if it would be a curse or a blessing. Alistair had certainly found the months before his betrothal to Elissa slightly traumatic as he navigated his way through the ranks of the pathologically eager daughters of the Bannorn, all of whom wanted to sit beside him on the throne and provide him with a battalion of heirs. Elissa had been the exception, living more or less as a recluse within in the guest wing of the Royal Palace after a yearlong ordeal at the hands of vicious bandits. She had never shown the slightest interest in pursuing him or in being pursued during the summer she had spent here. However, as the months passed he watched her grow more confident and physically heal from the trauma she had experienced and he fell in love with her. He became so enamoured with her easy grace, sparkling wit, beautiful blue eyes, and soft voice, that he had practically pleaded with her to marry him. Even to this day, nearly two years after she had agreed to become his wife, he wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't been killed by the Archdemon and this was all some blissful afterlife.

The little boy abandoned his rattle and pulled himself up on his father's knee, holding his hands out. Alistair smiled broadly and willingly obliged, picking his son up so he could sit in his lap.

Elissa smiled as she watched them together, Alistair putting his hand over the little boy's eyes so they could play peek-a-boo. She remembered how worried he had been about becoming a father. His own status as the bastard son of the King had led him to unwillingly train as a Templar before becoming a Grey Warden. Alistair had then claimed the throne in a dramatic duel between himself and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. Yet he was such an affectionate man that she had never worried about him becoming a father. The look on his face when he had first held the little miracle of life between them had said it all and he had cried. That day had been like the sun breaking through the dark clouds as she was finally cleansed of the last vestiges of her tainted past. This was happiness, the three of them, together like this, the family they had once given up hope of ever having.

However, time was whittling away. Soon enough Alistair would have no choice but to return to work and she had some details regarding the First Day Celebrations to look over before the day was out. Besides, these moments would not be so special were they able to indulge in them every single day.

As if she had summoned it by thought alone, there was a knock on the door and Elissa got to her feet, smoothing her dress as she called for whoever it was, likely Rhia, to enter. Her maid entered, curtseying to the Royal family.

'Your Majesties,' she said, 'Ari has returned from being off duty and Thomas is wandering around decrying His Majesty's inability to complete his duties before indulging in leisure activities.'

In comparison to the vast majority of the servants that worked in the Royal Palace, Rhia enjoyed something of a unique relationship the King and Queen. She was not just Elissa's Lady's Maid, but also the Queen's friend and occasional confidant, and as such, was welcome in areas of the royal couple's life where most other servants would be forbidden. Elissa and Alistair guarded their privacy jealously, especially since the birth of Eóin, and allowed only a few trusted servants such as Rhia to enter their private sanctum, preferring to make their quarters as much like a normal home for their son as possible.

Alistair sighed heavily at the call back to work and Elissa lifted Eóin off his lap, the small boy fussing for his father.

'Thank you, Rhia,' Alistair said, getting to his feet. Rhia curtseyed in response to the dismissal and withdrew, leaving the family in privacy. Alistair turned back to his wife and son. 'Back to the grindstone then,' he said, pressing a kiss to Eóin forehead. 'Do we have anything scheduled for this evening?'

'Dinner with Fergus and Alfstanna,' she said. 'I doubt it will be a late affair.'

Alistair smiled, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips. 'Until later, then, my love,' he said, pulling back to brush her cheek with his thumb affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Fergus glanced at the young woman on his arm; a few years his junior, but still older than his sister, Alfstanna was a fiery young lady with the heart of a warrior who commanded the respect of the northern lords despite hailing from a relatively minor holding. Alfstanna had inherited the position of Bann of Waking Sea at the tender age of eighteen, following the premature death of her father, who had died young as a the result of a life of excess. The Waking Sea bannorn had prospered under her stewardship prior to the Blight, and had emerged from the crisis largely unscathed, in no small part due to her shrewd judgment and diligent attention to the needs of her lands and people. With that in mind, Fergus had come to the conclusion that she was very well equipped to ascend to the role of Teyrna and he would not need to babysit some trophy daughter of the Bannorn when the going got tough. He could, and probably should, have picked a daughter from the southern lands to create a firm alliance for Alistair in the Court, but Ferelden needed real stability and that could only come by having powerful and intelligent people in positions of power, not spoilt little girls who went through several Marbari pups a year.

Alfstanna was also politically allied to Alistair for reasons stronger than potential power and added prestige, and as such was one of his firmest supporters. Fergus had learnt from her of the terrible ordeal her older brother had been subjected to by Rendon Howe and Teyrn Loghain, and of Alistair's role in rescuing Irminric. For that act alone, King Alistair had the staunch support of the Bann of Waking Sea. All of which made her an ideal choice for the role Teyrna, as Fergus could not risk having a wife whose allegiance to the crown might become suspect in the event of a major crisis. While the birth of his nephew had solidified Alistair's hold on the Crown, nothing was ever certain in Ferelden and there were more than a few fractious nobles in the Bannorn who were not above using their daughters to advance their own interests.

So while his choice in bride was mostly political, Fergus had chosen someone he had always cared about and believed that he could grow to love. He and Alfstanna had been friends since childhood. As a girl, she had challenged him to duels despite the fact that he thought she should have been sewing or reading books as his sister did. She had turned into a formidable warrior maiden as she grew, once even knocking him out with her shield during a sparring session and ribbing him mercilessly about it. He had been surprised, when he had tentatively begun courting her, that he was quite attracted to her. She had grown up from a gangly boyish youth into a beauty in her own right and beneath that was a fiery sort of passion that drew him like a moth to flame. It was utterly unlike anything he had felt with Oriana, whose temperament and habits had been more like his sister's, but Fergus had decided that was a good thing. He didn't want his new wife reminding him of his old one least he begin comparing the two, which would be an injustice to both women

Alfstanna was nervous about dinner, despite the favour she enjoyed at King Alistair's court, and Fergus had to admit he was more than a little nervous as well. As the Teyrn of Highever, he had to seek the approval of the King to marry and while Alistair had suggested he wouldn't deny such a request, Fergus hadn't actually done it yet. He had wished he was presenting his intended to a vaguely distant King and Queen for their approval as oppose to the only two people left in Ferelden who he could count as his family. His close relationship to his younger sibling had resulted in a bond of brotherhood between himself and Alistair. Going through the formal motions actually rankled a little bit, but Fergus knew the Bannorn would kick up a massive fuss if he didn't. Alfstanna understood this, but it didn't change the fact that she had very little personal contact with the King and Queen. Not that they would be playing the part of the monarchs tonight.

It was a firm rule between Fergus and the royal couple that between the three of them titles and business were left at the door. Even formal business between the King and Teyrn of Highever was conducted in as casual a manner as possible when they could get away with it.

'You aren't too worried, are you?' he asked his betrothed as they walked down the corridor to the Royal Quarters, where dinner would be served in the private dining room of the King and Queen.

'I confess to being a little uneasy about being on first name terms,' she said, 'dare I say it, but King Cailan and Queen Anora would not have allowed it.'

Fergus smiled at her. 'No, they would not have,' he acknowledged, 'but Alistair and Elissa are different.'

'Of that, I am well aware,' she replied. 'They have been quite the breath of fresh air after the Blight. I thank the Maker we have them.'

'As do I,' he agreed as they reached the doors to the Royal apartments, which were flanked by two members of the palace guard.

'Your Grace, my Lady,' acknowledged the guard, bowing first to Fergus then to Alfstanna before opening the doors to admit them.

Alfstanna smiled as they were received by the chamberlain who bowed deeply before them. 'Their Majesties await you in the drawing room, Your Grace. Dinner shall be served shortly,' he said before turning and leading the way to parlour where they would be enjoying a drink before dinner.

At one of the oak doors, Thomas knocked on the door twice before entering and bowing deeply to the couple within. 'Your Majesties, His Grace Teyrn Cousland of Highever and Her Ladyship, Bann Alfstanna of Waking Sea.'

Alfstanna swallowed and tightened her grip on Fergus's arm. So much for leaving titles at the door, she thought as the chamberlain stepped aside to admit them. Then she caught the way Fergus glared at the servant, who looked unabashed at his use of formality. A chance glance into the room and she saw that the King, no Alistair, was also glaring daggers at the man, proof of Fergus's stories that King Alistair seemed to be in constant battle with the Chamberlain over matters of protocol.

'Thank you, Thomas, that will be all,' said Alistair, dismissing the man with a chilly tone of voice as Elissa got to her feet to greet them. He shook his head as he beckoned Fergus and Alfstanna in. 'Ignore him,' he said to the clearly nervous Bann. 'I swear he was put here to eternally confound me. Problem is, he is bloody good at keeping the court in line, so what am I to do?'

'He says this,' said Elissa wryly, 'but I fear he would be bored if he did not have Thomas to gnash his teeth about.'

Alistair grinned at her as Fergus closed the door behind his newly betrothed, shutting out the pompous formality that clung to Alistair and Elissa like a burr. Immediately, Alistair relaxed, turning his attention to their guest.

'Alfstanna, a joy to have you with us, what can I get you? Elissa prefers a sweet wine before dinner, but we have some whiskey sent to us from the Anderfels and an Antivan brandy I'm rather partial to,' Alistair offered, 'there's also mead and cider if you would prefer?'

'Where is the wine from?' she asked.

Alistair looked at Elissa. 'It's one from the Highever estate, the twenty-nine, last good crop we got before the Blight,' she said to the Bann. 'You are welcome to try some.'

Alfstanna smiled, accepting the offer. 'I understand some have said it was a little too light,' she said, accepting a glass from Alistair.

Elissa shrugged. 'Different years produce different flavours,' she said. 'I rather like the crispness of this one.'

Fergus shook his head, but with an indulgent smile for his sister. 'You can be sure you will have plenty to drink as you appear to be the only person in all of Ferelden who likes it.' He then turned his attention to his brother-in-law. 'Brandy before dinner?'

'Hard day,' he replied. 'Wrangling with Eamon again.'

Fergus rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'He is nothing but persistent,' he said, nonetheless accepting the glass of brandy. He took a sip before lifting the glass to inspect the colour and depth of the liquid. 'Not bad,' he said appreciatively. 'Bit too much before dinner.'

'He's already raided the kitchen once between finishing up and now,' said Elissa with a smirk. 'It's practically after one dinner so far as he is concerned.'

Alfstanna frowned curiously at the clear in-joke between the three other people in the room. Catching her expression, Elissa smiled warmly. 'My dearly beloved husband has one hell of an appetite. It is not unusual to find him raiding the kitchen cupboards at any hour of the day. I believe cook despaired of it at first.'

The Bann nodded taking another sip of her wine, deciding that perhaps she would leave this one to Elissa to enjoy. Fergus sat down beside her, smiling as he looked at the goblet she was drinking from. 'You must excuse my sister, she has an odd taste when it comes to fine wine. I blame the pregnancy.'

'It is just a bit too sweet for my taste,' said Alfstanna. 'Were it a little drier I would enjoy it.'

'We may have acquired the bottom of the barrel,' Elissa said, getting to her feet. 'Perhaps you would prefer an Orlesian white sent to us by the Empress as a Satinalia gift. So far as we can tell, it isn't poisoned.'

'Thank you,' said Alfstanna, 'that would be lovely.'

Elissa took her goblet whilst Alistair poured the alternative wine into a clean goblet which Elissa gave to Alfstanna. 'She sent us ten barrels of it,' explained Elissa. 'We may serve it up when Her Imperial Majesty visits to see if it was sent with genuine affection or if they consider it a dud.'

Alfstanna chuckled. 'You must be apprehensive of the visit.'

'It would be better all-around where she not to visit,' said Alistair, sitting down beside his wife. 'Ferelden isn't strong enough for such scrutiny against a nation whose nobles still harbour notions of reconquering us, but we are hopeful that we can show we are as united as ever.'

'The Bannorn is far more united under your rule that it ever was under King Calian,' said Alfstand thoughtfully. 'King Cailan did not assert his authority and the Bannorn became aware they could pretty much do as they pleased so long as they didn't draw too much attention to themselves. But you have forced them out of that pattern of behaviour.'

Alistair chuckled darkly. 'You wouldn't think that with the requests I get, and the complaints, and calls for my head.'

'They will be forever fractious,' acknowledged Alfstanna. Then she smiled. 'Although I shall not go on; Fergus assured me that business was to be left at the door.'

'Indeed it is,' agreed Alistair with a smile. 'Although you will have to forgive the fact that business inevitably runs hand in hand with personal issues in this household.'

'As it does in all of ours, I think,' said Alfstanna smiling, 'but I shall restrain myself from discussing the current food stocks in my little plot of the Bannorn, for it is terribly uninteresting unless you have a desire to be sleeping before the first course is served.'

Alistair laughed. 'That would be much appreciated.'

-…-

'Was that so bad?' Alistair asked his wife as he pulled her into his arms once they were alone in their parlour.

She smiled going willingly into his embrace. 'Of course it wasn't,' she replied, smiling at him as they backed into the bedroom. 'I told you there was nothing to worry about.'

Alistair raised his eyebrows at her, for it had been her who had fretted about the meeting, worrying that Alfstanna would be nervous in their presence. However, the Bann had comfortably joined in once the food and wine was flowing and the conversation moved to safer ground.

Elissa smiled a little shyly. 'Okay, I may have over reacted a little.'

'Just a little, huh?' he teased and she swatted him on the arm which made him chuckle. 'It was cute.'

'Yes, because cute is what I was going for,' she replied, crossing her arms despite still being in his embrace.

Alistair carefully untangled her arms. 'And yet you are so beautiful when you're pacing around worried, with that little dint you get in your brow.' He kissed her forehead smiling as her face smoothed out and her lips quirked to form the beginning of a smile. 'So very beautiful. Have I told you that you look stunning this evening?'

She looked amazing, with her long black hair caught at the nape in a tied ribbon and a simple gown of green that complement her big blue eyes. When she smiled, her eyes glinted before she reached up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, her arms twisting around his neck. 'Do we not have some unfinished business from earlier, dear husband?' she asked, her eyes shining wickedly.

'I believe we do,' he replied in a gravelly voice, as his hands gripped her waist a little more tightly. He dipped his head back to hers, capturing her lips for another scorching kiss that had her whimpering beneath his touch.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her back towards their bed while tracing a scorching line of kisses from her lips along her jaw to the spot being her ear. She cried out her appreciation as he suckled a sensitive spot over the place where he could see her pulse in her neck. He knew every part of her now and where she enjoyed pleasure the most. His fingers pulled at the laces, freeing her of the confining gown, smiling as he was greeted by warm flesh at the bottom of her back instead of the usual kirtle she usual wore in the dead of winter. He gazed his fingers along her spine, pulling away look at her when he realised she wasn't wearing a breast band either.

'You planned this, you minx,' he said, catching her saucy grin before devouring her lips as he slid her gown free of her slim shoulders.

She had changed in the past eight months. The weight gain of her pregnancy had erased the last remaining vestiges of the emaciated appearance she had worn when she first arrived in the city after the Blight. Her body was softer and fuller, with new enchanting curves that Alistair had delighted in exploring once she was ready to resume their intimacy after giving birth. His favourite change by far being her breasts, which had become rounder as a result and far more sensitive; his attentions there gave Elissa more pleasure then she had experienced before. His hands ghosted over them, thumbs gazing over her nipples making her whimper softly as she began undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. As she worked to pull the golden buttons free, his hands skimmed over her waist and hips pushing her dress even further down before clutching her soft curves as he melding her hips to his.

Alistair let go of her long enough for her to push off his heavy waistcoat and no sooner had it dropped to the floor, his hands were on her again and she was pulling his shirt free of his breaches. The teasing, delicate touch of her fingers always drove him to the edge of insanity and tonight was no different as she lifted his shirt over his head.

Once topless, she pressed herself to him, twisting her arms around his neck and reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him thoroughly as arousal coiled in her belly, anticipating the night before her. He was an intense lover, able to draw every ounce of feeling from her in slow degrees until she felt boneless with satisfaction beneath him. Being with him was nothing like her idle dreams from before they had married, it was better and it had healed her of her fears of physical intimacy.

Her hands slid over his shoulders to move over his scarred back, determined to get him into the same state of undress as she was. He was certainly straining against his breaches now, his hips pushing against hers as desire took a firm hold of him. Elissa shivered as her hands reached the waist band of his breaches, sliding a hand below the waistband as he suckled and nipped the incredibly sensitive spot behind her ear causing her mind to flee as she squeezed his ass, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat as he began to guide onto the bed. She yielded willingly, sliding over the thick, rich coverlets as Alistair pulled the laces of his breaches apart and kicked the garment and his small clothes off. Elissa's eyes went wide at the sight of her husband's arousal, their earlier encounter in his study no doubt the kindling for the heated desire.

Carefully, he climbed over her, kissing her belly up to her breasts and over her nipples as he covered her with his muscled frame. She brought her legs up to his hips, opening herself to him and she could feel his arousal pushing insistently against her leg. She already ready for him with just a few kisses and, like him, a whole afternoon and evening to think about what the night would bring for them.

'Alistair, please,' she begged in a needy voice.

He smirked. 'My dear wife,' he exclaimed, stroking the slick folds of her womanhood. His thumb traced over her centre of need, eliciting a sweet moan from her as she clutched his shoulders. 'Tell me what you want,' he murmured as he increased the pace and she whimpered helplessly under his touch as he dipped his head to lavish attention on her breasts.

Him, she wanted him, but he would never take her without permission. As the tension coiled in her belly, she reached her first climax after just a few strokes of his talented fingers. She cried out against him, her body arching into his, pressing them together in all sorts of delightful ways.

As she basked in the afterglow of her first climax, Alistair dedicated himself to exploring her beautiful body again; seeking out all the little spots that would make her breath labour once more and make her writhe beneath him.

'My love,' Elissa whispered, feeling as if she were about to explode, 'please.'

'Your wish is my command', he whispered into her ear as he slid into her, every inch of him filling her exquisitely as she curved against him. She cried out her satisfaction at their joining, moving her hips so that she could take all of him within her. Elissa could feel his hand slide down over her waist and hips, down her leg to hook behind her knee and pull her leg up over his hip. She gasped at the change of angle, her hands clenching his powerful shoulders as Alistair took a moment to saviour the feeling of them together, his eyes drifting shut and his expression that of a man who had found completion.

'I love you,' he said quietly before kissing her, feasting on her mouth as he began moving within her.

Their love-making was slow; it had always been so between them, each of them preferring to take the time to truly bring themselves to their peak rather than rushing through the act. Each slow thrust, kiss and touch combined together to bring Elissa to an earth shattering climax that was only intensified by Alistair kissing her thoroughly, swallowing her cries as her body clenched around him, before he joined her in blissful oblivion.

It took her some time to regain a sense of herself by which time she was lovingly entwined in her husband's embrace, his fingers stroking lazy circles on her back as she returned to realty and their bed. Elissa stretched in his embrace and looked up at her golden husband, his expression serene as he gazed back at her.

They didn't need to speak to convey their thoughts in the afterglow of their love making, it was often just enough to bask in the stillness of their room with only the fire crackling as it began to die down for the night. Elissa nuzzled her head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his chest as they fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The festivities planned for the First Day celebrations were bolder than any year that had preceded them thus far. The year that had passed had been a joyous one for the Kingdom and the people of Ferelden were in a festive mood, keen to make the most of their good fortune. The first signs of recovery had become evident and that, coupled with the birth of a Royal Prince, had banished any lingering doubts about the wisdom of installing Alistair as King and put paid to any serious thoughts of rebellion among the Bannorn. It was almost as if this year were the new start and that the three years between now and the end of the Blight had been a transitional period where everyone had stood with bated breath as they waited to see what would become of the new, unprecedented regime.

As part of the celebrations, Alistair commissioned a memorial to be erected in the Palace District opposite the Birth Rock of Andraste. It was to honour all the lives lost across the Kingdom as a result of the Blight. Elissa found herself to be quite touched by the simple stone cenotaph and she watched it being installed on the grounds before the grand unveiling that would occur on First Day. As she thought about those dark days, she reflected that while she had suffered her own horrors during the Blight, she had not endured the true terror of the Darkspawn. She had never seen one nor had she encountered the terrible sickness that had followed the Horde and killed everything in its wake. She supposed that could count as the only blessing so far as that year of her life was concerned.

Her eyes drifted back to the unassuming memorial. The idea had provoked outrage among the southern lords. They had claimed that the money would be better spent on recovery efforts in their Tainted lands, but the truth was that gold could only go so far in physically healing the land. In truth, it was a process that only the Maker himself could speed up. Frustrating as it was, there was very little that the Crown could do for the ailing south bar ensuring relief supplies reached them while they waited for the natural recovery to take its course. Elissa sighed to herself because the news from the south was often dire.

Despite Alistair's efforts, there was a constant stream of reports about low resources and frequent occurrences of disease and famine. In response, Alistair had planned a short trip to the southern lands with the Teyrn of Gwaren with a mind to assess the damage, particularly as Teagan had pointed out that the Banns were prone to exaggeration, especially if they stood to benefit personally. Elissa would not be accompanying Alistair on the trip, in part because of the hostility they had encountered on their procession the previous year. Alistair knew he could not guarantee his Queen's safety if the people were as disenfranchised as was made out to be, besides which he also needed someone he could trust to act as his regent, and Elissa was the only person who fitted that bill.

She was anxious at the prospect of being left alone once more. Although in her heart, Elissa knew this situation was completely different. For a start, Alistair was not intending to steal away in the dead of night in the company of the man whose father had murdered hers to run down the demons of his past. As a result of the hard lessons learnt during one fateful night whereby she had nearly died and she had killed her younger brother, Elissa was certain that her time alone would not be such a traumatic event. Much had changed for her in the past year, including her own demons finally being vanquished. That said she had still appointed a small company of trusted men to act as her personal retinue for the duration of Alistair's absence, as well as having her ever faithful Lady's Maid at her side. Rhia would protect Elissa for all her life's worth, not to mention Fergus had already found reason to remain in Denerim during Alistair's absence, so Elissa was confident that she would be well protected.

Despite how well prepared she already was for the trip, it would not occur until after their wedding anniversary, which they planned to spend in privacy as a proper family so that they might celebrate all they had been blessed with. They certain had a lot to be thankful of, with their beautiful son thriving and their marriage remaining a happy one.

Satisfied that everything was going well in the courtyard, Elissa turned her back on the work and headed back into the depths of Denerim Palace. She had a dress fitting to attend for the gown she would wear for the First Day ball and she was not looking forward to it. Her seamstress had started getting extravagant with her ideas, dropping unsubtle hints about the latest fashions to come in from Orlais. While Elissa had to admit that they were striking, she had little desire to show off that much flesh lest she expose the terrible scars that she bore as testament of her own year of trials.

She returned to her quarters and was brought up short by the sight of father and son dozing on the sofa together. She smiled at the beautiful sight before her and felt warmth and love burn away the terrible memories that had been invading her mind just moments ago. She loved them both immensely; so much so, she doubted she could ever accurately put into words how much they both consumed her heart. Elissa tiptoed around them, not wanting the wake them given that they looked so content together, and slipped into the bed chamber so that she might change into something simple for the dress fitting.

She was surprised not to have encountered the Chamberlain complaining about the King's lack of dedication to his work. While it was true that Alistair was working less of late, as the winter months were the quietest time at the court, Elissa was certain that he worked a lot more than his frivolous predecessor. Despite never wanting to be King, Alistair had proven himself to be quiet the formidable force on the Throne once he had developed confidence in his own judgment. Perhaps it was the fear of having to deal with another complacent, disinterested King that drove the Chamberlain to nagging him about the need to attend to his duties. However, Elissa knew that as this moment that was nothing on the table that could not wait until Alistair had finished his nap on the chaise longue. Besides, Thomas would never dare enter their parlour to chivvy Alistair back to work, so in that respect, Alistair was quite safe.

Elissa frowned as she closed the door to the bed chamber, for while it was true were no pressing matters for Alistair, her own workload was not quite so light. The relationship between the Alienage and the Arling was as strained as ever; trouble was brewing in the Alienage once again and in her capacity as Arlessa of Denerim, it was her job to stem the trouble before it escalated into another purge. The elves were fractious once again as the rebuilding of the area was slow and disease was prevalent in the one small corner of the city. Elissa tried to sympathise with the oppressed group in her city and ensured they got as much as aid as they would accept, but it was hard work when they turned their nose up at most of the help offered to them.

As such, they became a source of resentment amongst the other city leaders and Elissa had not missed the whispered remarks that it would be better if all the elves were rounded up, then locked in the Alienage and then burnt to the ground; actions reminiscent of Aedan's solution to the Darkspawn invasion of Amaranthine two years ago. The thought sent a chill down her spine. Elissa did not believe the elves deserved to be punished for being unhappy, although she did think that if they let her help more their lot would improve. However, asking for such a thing to happen was a bit like asking the Maker to return; another occurrence that she would wager to be highly unlikely. All she could do was monitor the situation and hope it didn't cumulate in another purge.

Once she had changed into a simple gown for her dress fitting, Elissa left her quarters by a different route so as not to wake Alistair and Eóin. She emerged in one of the busier corridors of the palace that was currently filled with gossiping ladies flocked together like a gaggle of geese. They swept out of the way of the Queen, curtseying to her as she cut a path through the ladies, acknowledging them all graciously with a nod of her head and a polite smile. She didn't like to show too much favour in public and those she had a truly warm relationship with were few and far between. Once she was free of them, Elissa sighed to herself. She had never been in a position where she could enjoy many close friendships, her status as the daughter of the highest ranking noble in Ferelden having always held her apart from the majority of the female nobility, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like to join the gaggle and not have to worry about each little word that passed her lips. Nor would it be a bad thing to learn a little of the opinions of people around her, although rumour had it that most of the younger ladies cared only for who was the finest man on the field, who represented the best marriage prospect, and who was conducting a covert affair with whom.

Elissa's dress fitting was nothing short of a torture session as she tried on the gown that had been made for her and had to politely but firmly demand that the dressmaker not drop her neckline to mirror the fashion preferred in Orlais. It wasn't that she didn't like the style, but she knew she could never wear anything so revealing before anyone, not even Alistair. She had good enough reason to stick the styles she wore and nothing would ever change that. Elissa had heard it said that she was overly demure, but she felt that even if she hadn't been covered in scars as a result of her brutal ordeal, she would not display herself as brazenly as some of the other women did. She thought of some of the get-up she had seen in recent weeks as she retied the laces on her dress once she had dismissed the dressmaker; low cut dresses accentuating bountiful bosoms and tight little waists with fluttering eyes all made at her husband.

There were more than a few of the ladies of the court who were still keen to entice Alistair into taking them as his mistress, for he had done his duty with his wife and provided an heir, what more need would he have of his wife between the sheets? So far as they were concerned, the decent thing for Elissa to do would be retire to the Queen's chambers and allow Alistair to entertain anyone he wished in his private bedchamber. It simply never occurred to any of them that the King and Queen's marriage was based on far more than just politics.

They were both well aware of the speculation and had even spoken about it, but it didn't make it any easier for Elissa to bear. The ironic thing was, two years ago, she had wondered the same thing herself. She had not, at the time, given any thought to occupying the position at his side, thinking herself unworthy, but she had been curious as to why the King of Ferelden had declined to take a lover while he at least decided who to make his Queen. It had been a few weeks later when she discovered the reason and the torch she carried for him had flared to life in the light of all the things he confessed to her that day. So, he had shunned convention and won his Queen by putting his heart on the line for her after an initial rejection.

'I don't know what he sees in her,' a disembodied voice said from nearby, snapping Elissa out of her little daydream as she recalled the days she found herself falling in love.

'Her lands border his, don't they? The Bann has probably been angling for the marriage since that Antivan whore died,' replied a second voice.

Elissa swallowed as anger began to force its way to the surface. She took a few steps forward and peered down one of the side corridors to see two young daughters of the Bannorn, barely in their first corsets no doubt, engrossed in conversation and utterly oblivious to who might be listening. She had seen the two girls before, knowing them to be raised by an ambitious father who had sought to marry their offspring into the powerful houses of Ferelden.

'Father was certain he would take a younger bride from a line with proven fertility,' replied the first voice, her name was Catherine and her father had been one of the more vocal disaffected southern Lords who had been causing more trouble than he was worth. 'I've been working all summer for this, and nothing. Not even a glance.'

'Well, it doesn't have to be for nothing,' replied the second woman, who by the look of her was pregnant. Elissa recognised her as Catherine's older sister, a girl who was barely a year older and had been married in summer. 'There is the fact the King has still to take a mistress. That is a far better catch were you to ask me, particularly if you produce his bastard. Suffice to say he will be far more sympathetic regarding the child's upbringing given his own personal circumstances.'

'If you believe it's actually true,' answered Catherine. 'Father says he can't see why Maric would keep it quiet that he got some maid with child. It's not as if he would be the first or the last. He reckons it was all some plot to get rid of Anora so Arl Eamon would have influence on the throne.'

Elissa cleared her throat loudly, causing the girls to emerge from their hiding place. They looked ready to admonish whoever had been eavesdropping on their conversation until they found themselves face to face with the stern faced visage of Queen Elissa. She held herself at her full height and glowered at the two women before her.

The two girls exchanged a look with one another, knowing that the last part of the conversation was bad enough and the longer the Queen had been standing there, the worse it would be for them.

'Perhaps your father would have been better off training you how to act with decorum, rather than letting you loiter in hallways uttering treasonous words,' said Queen Elissa coldly as the two women bowed their head in shame. 'You should be utterly ashamed of your conduct.' Her icy blue eyes flicked from one girl to the other, waiting for one of them to say something. 'I do not expect to see you at court again until the next season. Perhaps by then you'll have learnt something of how to behave here.'

Elissa lifted her skirts and brushed passed the two insolent girls without another look. She tried to push down the anger that had risen up in her as she had listened to them gossip about her husband. The court bred such vile ambitions. Sometimes, it was little wonder that Rendon Howe had taken such a path to gain more lands and titles. So many Lords and Ladies thought only of what they could further gain, never satisfied because they always craved more power over their social and political rivals - avaricious fools.

By the time she reached the sanctuary of her own study in the Royal Apartments, she was willing herself not to cry with deep boned frustration as she slammed to door shut. She threw herself into her chair and gazed unseeingly out into her gardens as she tried to calm herself. Furiously, she swiped at her eyes as tears inevitably pricked at the corners of her eyes. At this moment, she did not know if she was more frustrated at herself or the situation she had just found herself in. It wasn't as if she was unaware of what was being said. She was only too aware of what kind of gossip propagated among the unwed female nobility; too much money and free time left the spoilt daughters of the Bannorn with little to but gossip and indulge in their own petty rivalries. As Queen, she knew she ought to be above such trivia, but it always caught up with her in the end.

'I think there were a few people who didn't hear that.'

Elissa looked up to see her husband peering around the door she had just slammed with a bemused expression on his face. His smile faded as he took in her tear brimmed eyes.

'Elissa?' he said gently as he clicked the door shut quietly. 'What is it?'

She shook her head furiously, blinking away the tears that clung to her lashes. 'It's nothing,' she said, sniffing. 'Just court gossip I'd rather not hear.' She forced a smile onto her face. 'You'd think I'd be used to hearing all the speculation that seems to follow us about.' Elissa shook her head again, got out of her seat and paced to the window. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. 'I'm fine. It's nothing, really.'

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Alistair, but he had crossed his arms over his chest and was gazing at her doubtfully. By the hard set of his jaw, he almost looked ready to draw steel over the matter. 'It's not "nothing" if it is upsetting you.'

Elissa swallowed. 'I just don't like being spoken about as if I'm done with. So far as many of these ladies, and I use the term loosely, are concerned, you've done your duty by me and it's time to warm your bed with other more exotic specimens.'

Sudden, cold realisation hit Alistair with her words and he damned himself a fool for not seeing it before now. The thought alone of being cast aside would wound her deeply, even if there were not a grain of truth to it. Sometimes even he forgot that beneath the confident, happy woman before him lay the shy, terrified Elissa Cousland who had barely been able to accept his marriage proposal without shaking. He walked over to where she stood, almost hunched in on herself, and put on hand on her waist and the cupped her face to the other, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

'There is no one I will ever want but you, Elissa Theirin. You are the only woman I've ever been with and I intend to keep it that way,' he said in a deep, husky voice that sent a tremor down Elissa's spin. He pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips. 'You have all of me,' he murmured against her lips.

'I know,' she whispered back as she relaxed into his embrace and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

-

Teagan was a sucker for punishment. Alistair watched for the weak spots in the Teyrn of Gwaren's defence as they circled each other in the ring. Teagan had decided to join Alistair for a sparring session with a mind to get into shape for the trip to southern Ferelden. However, the older man was rueing the decision to pit himself against Alistair. Although comparatively out of shape when compared to the days of the Blight, Alistair was still a formidable force in the ring; his physique combined with the added strength and stamina afforded to him by being a Grey Warden was working to his advantage. It was well know that Alistair could easily take on a company of men, having battled most of the King's Guard in training and had been the only one not be to finish bent over double, heaving for the breath once the onslaught was over.

Teagan happily admitted that he was no born and bred swordsman, counting himself far better at politics than he was at battle, but even he hadn't come out of the Blight without learning some additional skills with his sword. Those skills might be needed when he undertook the short tour he was to accompany Alistair on. If the commoners were as fractious as suggested, then it could get very messy indeed.

He blocked a wide arcing blow from Alistair, but Teagan immediately realised his mistake as a shield emblazoned with the Theirin coat of arms caught him full in the face and knocked him on his arse. He cursed under his breath, pushing up the visor of his helmet and looked up at Alistair, who had pulled his helmet off and was looking down at Teagan with an expression of concern.

'Sorry about that,' he said, offering his hand out to help his sort-of uncle up.

Teagan struggled to his feet with a groan, lamenting that he would likely be suffering the after-effects of the blow for some days to come. Perhaps Solona could be persuaded to concoct some form of potion to relieve some of the aches borne of being pummelled within an inch of his life.

'Is there something the matter?' he asked, assuming there must be some reason for the particularly violent move. While Alistair was well known for being a ruthless competitor in the sparring ring, he didn't just beat the shit out of anyone for the sheer hell of it.

'Only court gossip,' he said dismissively. 'Sorry, are you alright?'

Teagan smiled at the concern on the young man's face. He had always been fond of the young boy and was immensely proud of the man he had grown into over the course of the last few years. He always liked to think that if Maric could see him now, he too would be proud, and if he wasn't, then he truly didn't deserve Alistair as a son.

'Tell me something, Teagan,' said Alistair, breaking his train of thought. 'Why is the entire, bloody court obsessed about the fact that I haven't taken a mistress?'

Teagan rubbed his chin as he pondered how to phrase his answer. He knew precisely what the problem was, it was just, how to explain it in a way that would not enraged the obviously irate King of Ferelden further. Clearly the matter had come to some sort of head over the past few days at least.

'Well?' prodded Alistair, sensing Teagan's hesitation to answer the question.

'It's because you've disrupted their affairs,' Teagan explained. 'By not taking a lover, you've told the Bannorn that if one woman is enough for you, then it should be enough for them and frankly, they don't like it.'

Alistair gaped at Teagan for a moment before he laughed sardonically. 'That's all it is? So they are all trying to wrestle their daughters into my bed so they can feel better about themselves?'

'That's it in a nut shell,' Teagan replied. 'The King sets the standards of behaviour for the rest of the nobility. In that regard, Cailan's rule was a bit of a Golden Age.'

It was not the first time he had encountered such speculation and he doubted it would be the last time either. In fact, it became such a hot topic of conversation during his first year on the throne that even Elissa had pondered on it. He thought about that conversation from time to time; it had been the first time he had seen any hint from her as to her feelings for him.

'Why do they think I care about who they bed?' he asked the Teyrn. 'I couldn't care less if they wanted to keep a harem of women.'

'Oh, it's not the lords who care about who you bed. It's their wives,' replied Teagan.

Alistair shook his head before he started laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation. This was the root of everything that was upsetting his wife? Other people who couldn't keep their own marriages in order? 'The lot of them are complete idiots,' he declared. He sighed when he finally stopped laughing. 'I think we'll leave it at that. I don't fancy explaining to Kaitlyn that I've accidently broken every bone in your body.'

'That would be much appreciated,' replied Teagan wryly, sheathing his sword. 'She isn't much of a nurse in any case.'

-…-

Bathed and refreshed after his truncated sparring session with Teagan, Alistair went in search of Elissa. The urge to see her had dominated his thoughts since speaking to Teagan about the motivation of the lords, and now that he had calmed down some over the matter, he wanted to see if she was reassured. He had left her to her thoughts after being called away on what turned out to be a pretty trivial matter and had yet to return to her side. But he longed to take her in his arms again and hold her until he was certain she truly believed he would never set her aside. He found her in their solar with Eóin. The little boy was playing on the floor, banging two blocks together while chuckling as his mother gracefully swept around the with a duster, cleaning the mantelpiece and moving a few of the ornaments around. That she had not noticed Alistair enter the room was a sign that she was still dwelling on the gossip that had given her so much pain earlier in the day.

He closed the door and at the sound of the door clicking, Elissa looked up and graced him with a soft, beautiful smile. She would have looked completely normal and content were it not for her over bright eyes. Elissa walked over to him, dropping the duster on a side table, and stepped into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder.

'I was watching you in the ring,' she murmured, pulling back a bit to look at him critically. 'Teagan took a bit of a beating.'

Alistair chuckled ruefully as he shrugged. 'What can I say? I occasionally forget my own strength.'

Elissa pulled away fully, all traces of humour vanishing. 'You can't let the gossip affect you like that,' she chided. 'You could have really hurt Teagan. It's not a good idea to beat up your political allies, you know.'

He quirked his eyebrow at her. 'A bit rich from someone who was slamming doors earlier?'

She put her hands on her hips. 'Slamming doors isn't going to hurt someone,' she said, her voice raising an octave which resulted in Eóin stopping what he was doing and staring at his mother with wide eyes. Elissa took a deep breath. 'Sorry,' she said quietly, 'I just don't like being speculated upon like this and I don't like seeing you like that.'

'Oh yes, and I utterly thrive on it,' he remarked caustically. He watched Elissa visibly deflate and he held his hands up. 'Sorry, that was uncalled for and you are right about Teagan.' Alistair walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulder and smiling ruefully at her. 'After talking to Teagan about it, I can safely say this is all Cailan's fault. I can honestly say that off all things I have the power to do, who'd have thought being happy with one woman would not put me in good stead with the rest of the Bannorn?'

Elissa chuckled. 'At least all the ladies love you for indirectly keeping their husbands faithful.'

As he reached over to kiss her, Alistair felt a tug on his leg and instead he looked down. Eóin had crawled over, unnoticed in the heat of their discussion, and had pulled himself up on his father's leg and was now looking expectantly at Alistair.

Elissa chuckled as Alistair bent to pick the little boy up. 'And it seems I've been usurped,' she said.

She stroked her son's hair as he nuzzled into his father and put his thumb in his mouth. With a wide smile, she finally found a bit of warmth in her heart again and she turned back to the room to continue her chores.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the complex web of relations and alliances that wove through the nobility of Ferelden, when title-holding nobles wished to marry, they were required to seek the dispensation of the crown for the union. In accordance with tradition, Fergus Cousland officially brought the matter of his betrothal to the court a few days after he had arrived from Highever, once had his other affairs in order. Alistair, rather surprisingly in Elissa's opinion, didn't grant his immediate assent, deferring the matter to the next court session scheduled for the following day. Fergus nodded his head as he stepped away from the dais where she sat beside the King. If he was surprised, he did not show it so far as Elissa could tell. She kept her face impassive as she glanced over at Alistair. However, the King of Ferelden's expression wasn't giving anything away.

'Why have you deferred Fergus' request until tomorrow?' Elissa asked as they walked back to their quarters after the court session. 'I thought you had already decided on the matter, given we had them both to dinner earlier in the week.'

'I decided months ago,' said Alistair quietly. 'But I can't be seen to be showing undue favour to Highever. It'll cause problems. Fergus knew I was going to defer it.'

Elissa shook her head and sighed in exasperation. 'And you couldn't have mentioned it to me?'

'Didn't I?' he asked, genuinely surprised, before remembering that when he had come to their rooms the previous evening to tell her, she was already fast asleep in their bed. By morning he had completely forgotten about it. 'If it's any consolation, I meant to, but you looked utterly adorable while you were snoozing away that I clean forgot.'

She shot him a fond smile before linking her arm in his and leaning into his side. 'You are such a smooth talker, do you know that?' she murmured in his ear.

'Really?' he asked, his tone mildly astonished. 'Because I rather think I sound like a bumbling fool.'

Elissa chuckled. While it was true that he did have the tendency to succumb to nervousness from time to time, she found it endearing. It was one of the traits that had first drawn her to him in those tentative early days of their relationship.

'There is still the matter of Alfstanna's lands,' said Alistair.

'You can't seriously be considering asking her to give them up?' said Elissa as they stepped into his study. As he walked over to his desk, Elissa stood by the door with her hands on her hips awaiting his response, her posture exuding disapproval.

'Absolutely not, but I want to make sure I have an ironclad reason to quash any dissent about it. I've already had a few neighbouring Banns drop indelicate hints about redistribution since Fergus arrived. That was why we agreed to bring it up in court today,' he explained to his wife.

Elissa relaxed, marvelling slightly at the political acumen her husband had developed in a few short years on the throne, although she suspected that her brother had also played a role in hatching this particular piece of political sleight-of-hand. 'Well, that's good because I've seen the list of Lords and Banns angling for the holding. Lord Eddelbrek is the only one I'd consider, but even then I'd been dubious. He isn't exactly the best administrator. He is unused to ruling small townships for a start.'

Alistair smiled at his wife, grateful for her forthright assessment. 'It would be a matter of personal union between the two holdings,' he said. 'Highever is close enough for Alfstanna to continue ruling the Bann. So far as I'm concerned, when they have their children, Fergus and Alfstanna can decide between themselves who will rule which lands.'

'Providing they have two children,' said Elissa quietly, drifting over to the window where she gazed out into the garden.

Alistair bit down on his lip and glanced over at his wife, pondering the sudden shift in her mood. 'Elissa?' he said softly.

She turned to look at him with a thoughtful expression. 'Fergus might not want more than one child,' she said quietly. 'He's already lost a son.' She shrugged as she twisted her fingers, the anxiety taking a hold of her. 'I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of him getting married and starting all over again. I'm not sure I expected it to happen. Although he says he is happy, I worry that the reason he is really doing this is because of his duty to the Cousland name.' She sighed heavily. 'If I thought I could, then I would happily have another child to take that burden away from him, but I know it is not likely to be.'

Alistair huffed out a breath. 'Elissa,' he said softly, 'I believe he is doing it because he genuinely cares for Alfstanna. You know he's not being pushed into doing anything he doesn't want to. He'd have my support whether he wished to remarry or not. But from what you have told me, I am certain that Oriana and every other member of your family would not want Fergus to live out the rest of his days unhappy and lonely. He deserves to find his own happiness again. I do have a good feeling about this.'

A small smile hitched on Elissa's lips. 'Yes,' she agreed. 'I like Alfstanna.'

'Then there is nothing to worry about,' he said. 'You don't have any burdens to take away from him, Elissa.' He beckoned her over and she walked to his side. 'As for any more children…'

'I know,' she sighed softly, 'it's not very likely. I am grateful for what we have with Eóin.'

Alistair smiled sadly, since discovering the joys of fatherhood he would happily have several more children to fill these halls with laughter for him and Elissa to nurture. But Eóin was more than enough of a miracle and to wish otherwise… He took Elissa's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles unsure of what to say.

Elissa briefly smiled before returning to the matter they had been discussing. 'So the matter with Alfstanna is settled? She keeps Waking Sea.'

'Indeed she does,' replied Alistair with a smile.

Elissa nodded. 'Good,' she said. 'Now, as I don't have to browbeat you, I had better go and check on my dressmaker.'

Alistair chuckled as she left the room.

Naturally, when Alistair gave his assent, with the decree that Alfstanna would remain the Bann of Waking Sea, there was some muttering of favouritism, but Alistair knew he would never please everyone. However, he brushed off the accusations and ignored the voices of dissent to press on with other slight more urgent matters than soothing the temper of the Northern Bannorn. Ferelden had just gained a talented young woman as one of the country's senior nobles. She would be able to wield far greater influence for the benefit of the whole country in her new position.

'Well, that could have been worse,' Alistair announced to the formally betrothed couple when they joined him and Elissa for a celebratory drink. 'I've only added a few more names to the list of people who hate me.'

'They'll get over it soon enough,' mused Fergus, taking a sip of fine imported Antivan wine. 'It's amazing how quickly they get over perceived snubs when they want more allowances from the Crown.'

Alistair chuckled darkly, knowing Fergus' words to be true, before he raised his glass in a toast to the couple.

'Have you decided when?' Elissa asked her brother quietly when they got a moment alone together.

'We want to marry before the Empress's visit, lest she get any ideas,' replied Fergus, sitting down on the arm of the chair. 'We were thinking about the beginning of Cloudreach. The gardens at Highever should be just starting to bloom. I'm certain you are itching to tell my groundskeeper how to improve on his rose bushes.'

Elissa nodded before glancing away, her thoughts unconsciously drifting in a melancholy direction at her brother's mention of her former home.

Fergus placed his hand gently on her shoulder. 'You know I have to get married in Highever, don't you?' he asked her, worry in his voice. He knew how much she disliked being there since the horrific sacking of their home.

'Of course,' she replied quietly, her eyes over bright as she looked at him. 'I can say that the people of Highever would never forgive you if you ditched our little town in favour for the city. I swear I only got away with it because I married the King.'

Fergus smiled. 'You have better believe it. Even then, some are not convinced,' he said with great affection for the towns folk that the Couslands ruled over. 'I know you don't like being there. It holds far worse memories for you than it does me.'

Elissa nodded sadly. 'But it's time for me to start making new memories there and letting go of the past, starting with your wedding,' she said softly. 'I can't change what happened that night. But I can have some influence over my future memories and the memories Eóin will have. Besides, I think our parents would want that.'

Fergus nodded before he pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

Alistair glanced up as the two siblings embraced and smiled softly. Beside him, Alfstanna smiled as well.

'I swear,' she said softly as she took a sip from her glass, 'that he more nervous telling her we were getting married in Highever than anything else.'

'I think if he told her he wanted to get married on the edge of the Void itself, she'd follow him. If only to scold him for being so foolish,' he replied with a soft chuckle as he finished off his glass. 'Another?' he asked her holding up the bottle.

'Why not?' replied Alfstanna, holding out her glass for a refill.

-..-

The First Day Ball was executed with the usual precision of everyone involved in the planning. Once again Queen Elissa had been the centre of attention at the ball. She had swept down the grand staircase on Alistair's arm looking like a goddess. Her midnight blue gown clung to her in all the right places and twinkles of gold thread could be seen reflecting the flickering light of the candles and braziers. It was not an unusual occurrence for Alistair to find himself watching Elissa but tonight he was utterly mesmerized by her. She was a beauty to behold with her hair elegantly twisted into a knot at the base of her head and a golden circlet upon her brow glimmering like a halo. For the first time in his life he felt the pangs of jealousy as he watched her dance with some of the other guests. However, Elissa always found her way back to his side, her eyes twinkling with merry enjoyment as she slid her arm around his waist to lean into him. When they danced together, he held her much closer than usual, weaving an intimate cocoon whereby it was almost just the two of them. Neither of them could truly abandon the pull of duty in this situation but both knew they would be alone soon enough. However, if anyone learnt anything that night, it was that no one would be putting their daughter in the King's bed any time soon.

After the festivities, most of the nobles left the city in a mass exodus leaving the Monarchs to sigh in relief at being alone once again. There was something peaceful about the Palace when all the other nobles left for their country estates; it could almost be a normal family home. Laughter filled the rooms that they called their home particularly when their little boy took his first tentative steps on his own, much to the delight of his parents who encouraged him on.

After a joyful day together, spent in their warm rooms while the snow fell outside, Alistair collapsed on the chaise longue the day before their wedding anniversary. 'He's a handful, isn't he?' Alistair said fondly of his son.

'Given half the chance,' said Elissa as she slid into the corner and slipped her feet into his lap, wriggling her toes expectantly, 'I'll wager you were the same sort of trouble at the same age. He doesn't get it from me; I was the model of ladylike poise from the moment I arrived into the world.'

Alistair mummed under his breath, not sounding the one bit convinced as he obliged his wife with a foot rub. He glanced at her, smiling at her contented expression as her eyes drifted shut with a soft sigh. She was clearly tired, but completely relaxed, which meant it might be a good time to bring up some news that she would not like.

'I want us to stop at Amaranthine on the way to Highever when we go for the wedding. Nathaniel was not here over First Day and there are a few issues of concern that I need to discuss with him,' he said to her quietly.

She cracked open an eye. 'What sort of things?'

'Questions from Weisshaupt about the Blight and curiosity about Eóin,' he replied trying to keep things as casual as possible. 'I was also hoping for some news on whether there had been any sign of Morrigan,'

Elissa sat up, pulling her feet out of her lap. 'What do you mean by "curiosity about Eóin"?' she asked; her voice was soft but demanding.

'I don't know yet, Elissa,' he said calmly. 'That's what I need to find out. I want you there when Nathaniel reports to me.'

She swallowed. 'You want me there?'

'All of those subjects have a distinct impact on us and our Kingdom, Elissa,' he replied reasonably. 'You are my Queen. I want your input on how to deal with this.'

She nodded. 'Of course,' she said reaching over to touch his shoulder in a supportive gesture. 'You have only to ask.'

Alistair smiled gratefully before running his hands thought his hair. 'I don't want them meddling in our affairs,' he said, glancing back at her worried face. 'I gave them the chance to advise us and they turned their back on it. The thing is, their questions about the Blight could leave me in a tricky position. I didn't tell them about this demon child when they arrived after the Blight. Admittedly, I didn't really know about it then. I was still reeling from the fact I had survived the final battle despite expecting the worse.'

Silence fell between them, it wasn't oppressive but contemplative. Elissa made it rule not to pry into the doings of the Grey Wardens, or Alistair's dealing with them, being loathe to have further horrors added to the burdens of knowledge she already carried. As an outsider, she already knew far more about the secretive order that she cared to, but as time went on she found herself privy to more. It pained her deeply, knowing that it did not paint a pretty picture of Alistair's future. He was so young and energetic that it was deeply unfair that he should have such an early and horrific end awaiting him. In truth, she hated the brutal and secretive order that he was bound to by his blood though some terrifying ritual that had the ability to kill its recruits. She couldn't even remember where she had obtained that delightful little gem of information, but it was none the less true.

'We'll figure something out,' she assured him, squeezing his shoulder.

There was one thing she was certain of; no one from that thrice blighted order was going to come anywhere near her son or her husband. Neither was something to be poked and prodded, and woe betide anyone who thought to do so. She would protect them with every ounce of wit and guile she had.

'That we will,' he agreed, grateful that she was there to sooth his fears. With Elissa beside him, they'd negotiate any threat that came before them. 'At least we have the benefit of being far enough away from Weisshaupt that they can't move against us quickly.'

'I hope you are right,' she replied, her tone tight and wary. She sighed heavily and rested her forehead on his shoulder. 'Let's get this business in the south out of the way and then we'll deal with the Wardens.'

'And then the Empress and Maker knows what else He intends to throw at us,' Alistair replied, his own voice heavy with thoughts of all the trials that were already scheduled into the year ahead.

Elissa raised her head and grabbed his hand, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. 'We have some things to look forward to,' she reminded him, smiling brightly. 'We celebrate two years of wedded bliss tomorrow, and Fergus's wedding should be cause for celebration, not to mention Eóin's name day. I rather fear the last year was too peaceful and we are making up for it now.'

'That it was,' he acknowledged, 'well, excluding you giving birth. But don't you ever wish for a normal, quiet life?'

Elissa chuckled softly. 'I'm the daughter of a Teyrn of Highever,' she reminded him gently, 'this is actually what I was taught was a normal life, except you know, having a husband who pursued me for love instead of status. That bit is new; I'm still getting my head around it.'

Alistair laughed finally breaking the melancholy that had descended over them while they had discussed the Wardens. He pulled her over so that she was sitting in his lap.

'And worth every moment, I hope,' said Alistair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I need a bit more testing to be certain, you know,' she giggled, turning so that she could take full advantage of the position she was in. She smirked before dipping her head to his and devouring his lips.

-…-

Less than a week after their wedding anniversary, Alistair was ready to leave for his journey to the south. Before he rose that morning, he dedicated himself to wringing every ounce of pleasure from his wife as the weak winter sun rose before they lay boneless and sated in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings to one another. Alistair said goodbye to his son after breakfast, holding the precious boy to his chest and kissing his soft hair as he promised to return from his trip as quickly as he could. Eóin seemed to sense something was afoot and grew fractious, not wanting to let go of his father, but Elissa gently disengaged the boy, hushing him as she handed him to Ari. Elissa would return as soon as she was able after the formal farewell was complete in the courtyard.

'Your brother and Alfstana are staying,' Alistair said once he had donned his armour. They walked down a deserted hallway with only sound of the plates of his armour grating as he walked.

The servants had vanished from sight giving the pair these precious few moments alone. Elissa squeezed his arm tightly unable to help the feeling of tightness in her throat. She had promised herself that she would not be upset by his leaving, knowing that it would only be a short trip. He should be back by the end of the week after next if they made good time.

'You'll be safe, my love,' he said, stopping and turning to cup her cheek. He tenderly brushed away a single tear that escaped from her eye before pressing a sweet lingering kiss to her lips. 'I love you, Elissa. I'll be back soon.'

'See that you do,' she said, her voice hitching slightly before she sniffed. 'Will Leliana be here too?'

Alistair shook her head. 'She is in Orlais with the Mother that helped her find sanctuary in Lothering. She's not said much about why she is there.'

Elissa nodded, thinking that she would miss her company. Despite the wariness that Elissa had first felt when she had met the Bard turned Chantry Sister, they had become close and Elissa had been looking forward to seeing her again.

The Queen of Ferelden composed herself for the formal farewell she was to give him on the steps of the Palace. She had donned one of her best gowns, muted gold with blue trim with her hair twisted into a long braid and a circlet upon her brow. She looked every inch the powerful and beloved consort of her Warrior King who gleamed in his armour. Elissa turned to bestowed a token of her favour on Alistair, tucking it behind his breast plate as she laid her other hand over his heart.

'For luck,' she whispered as he lifted her hand to brush a kiss over her knuckles in thanks.

She felt strangely empty as she watched him ride out, her hands clasped and her thumb brushing over the spot where he had kissed her. From behind, a hand touched the small of her back. She glanced around to see her brother smiling warmly at her as he leant his support for this moment that was clearly hurting her.

'Everything is going to be just fine this time,' he assured her as Alistair, Teagan and their company of men galloped out of the courtyard, into the city and then countryside beyond.

Elissa nodded, hoping he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfstanna gnawed her lip nervously as she walked through the halls of the palace to the Royal Apartments. At Fergus' suggestion, she was on her way to meet with his sister in order that the two women might get to know each other a little better before Fergus and Alfstanna's wedding. While Alfstanna was supportive of the notion in principle, she didn't really know what she would say to the Queen of Ferelden. Although of a similar age and having been born in neighbouring holdings, they had never been close, having little in common in the way of interests. While Alfstanna had grown up as something of a tomboy, indulging in activities like swordplay, archery, and riding, Elissa had been raised to be the perfect, elegant noblewoman, trained in ladylike activities like needlecraft, music, and the running of a noble household. It wasn't a bad thing as such. It just meant they had been polar opposites in their youth.

These days Alfstanna did not know what to make of Elissa Theirin. She was the perfect consort for Ferelden's King, beautiful, poised, demure, and seemingly politically inactive barring her role as the de facto Arlessa of Denerim. Most of the nobility seemed to heartily approve of the fact she did not meddle in their affairs after the troublesome reign of her predecessor, Queen Anora. She was also the doting mother of Prince Eóin and beloved sister of her betrothed, but beyond that, Alfstanna knew nothing about her. Elissa had often been quietest member of their gatherings, content to listen to her husband and brother as their conversations descended into boyish laughter. She had scarcely believed Fergus when he had told her of the relationship he had with his sister and brother-in-law but it had only taken one, admittedly short, dinner to see the three of them were close. She was grateful as it made the intimidating prospect of joining the esteemed family easier.

She was shown to the private parlour, where she was confronted by the slightly incongruous sight of the Queen of Ferelden sitting in a comfortable chair knitting peacefully. Alfstanna was unsure what the proper protocol was in this situation. On the one hand, she was in the presence of her sovereign and she should show due deference, but on the other she knew Alistair and Elissa did not stand on ceremony within the confines of their private domain. Before she could make a decision Elissa looked up and smiled warmly at her.

'Give me a moment, let me finish this row,' she said over the click of her needles. 'Take a seat.'

Alfstanna stepped into the room and perched on the edge of one of the one of the armchairs. Elissa smirked slightly as she concentrated on her knitting needles.

'I don't bite, you know,' she said mildly without looking up. 'You can relax.'

Alfstanna frowned and, if it was even possible, felt even more self-conscious than she had before. She settled back into the seat, noting it was extremely comfortable, but she didn't feel any more relaxed for it. Elissa's quiet company was somehow unnerving. She'd almost prefer the business-like approach Anora would have taken in such a situation.

'You know,' said Elissa as she continued on with her needles, 'when Fergus wrote to me telling me he was going to marry you, I was worried for you as much as for him.'

Despite her inclination not to, she found herself glancing directly at the Queen, who remained focussed on her knitting. 'Why?' she asked.

'I'm sure you realise he was utterly heartbroken after losing Oriana and Oren, particularly as it was such a brutal death and our brother had a hand in that,' Elissa said, putting down the knitting on a low table beside her. 'Fergus was so adamant he would not remarry that when the subject came up I worried he was acting out of duty alone. I feared he would tie you as well as himself to an unhappy union.' She smiled sadly at the Bann. 'You and I both know something of putting duty before matters of the heart.'

Alfstanna frowned at her remark. It was well known that Alistair and Elissa had married for love, a fact easily confirmed just by seeing them together. At Alfstanna's confused expression Elissa smiled and laughed.

'You'll recall, of course, that I was briefly betrothed to Dairren Loren?' Elissa prompted.

Realisation dawned on Alfstanna's face and she chuckled. 'I had clean forgotten,' she replied. 'A best-of-a-bad-bunch decision if ever I saw one!'

'Yes, well, Dairren wasn't so bad, but his father?' Elissa shook her head. 'The man makes my blood boil just looking at him.'

'A trait you share with your brother,' said Alfstanna, smiling at Elissa as she recalled tirades from Fergus about the man in question.

Elissa grinned back. 'Yes, I recall a particularly colourful tirade from him the last time I was in Highever,' she said fondly. 'The point I was trying to make is so long as you are both happy then I am happy for you both. We all have enough duty on our shoulders without making ourselves unhappy with a poor choice of spouse to see the days through with.'

Alfstanna suddenly felt as if the air had cleared. She had feared Elissa's acceptance would be hard to earn as Fergus had told her that Elissa and Oriana had been close. The fact that the Queen of Ferelden had been on the fence out of concern for the couple was a pleasantly unexpected surprise.

'Come on,' said Elissa, setting her knitting aside and getting to her feet. 'I feel like I've been cooped up for days in this damn Palace. Would you care to join me in the gardens for a bit?'

They emerged in Elissa's private garden five minutes later, cloaks securely clasped about their throats to protect them from the cold winter morning. Although the snows had stopped for the time being, the ground was still thick with frost and showed no sign of abating. Indeed, if Ferelden winters were anything to go by, the snows would be back before the end of the month for one final flurry before the spring began.

'This garden is beautiful in the summer,' Alfstanna said as she watched Elissa pause from time to time to pull a dead head off or remove a stray twig. 'Fergus showed it to me last year.'

Elissa looked up over the sparse flower beds to her evergreens then back at Alfstanna. 'This place was my salvation in my darkest days,' she said quietly.

She loved the sense of peace this garden always gave her. It had been nearly three years since she had embarked on her self-appointed task of making the garden beautiful after the Blight; when she started the project, her goal had been to create her own sanctuary from all the hurts the outside world had inflicted on her. Over time, the garden had helped her come to terms with what had happened, offering her an outlet for her grief before beginning the journey to move on. Sadly, she no longer got out here as often as she liked. Her duties as a mother, wife, Queen, and Arlessa consumed almost all of her time. However, she promised herself she would spend more time here this summer.

She took in Alfstanna's confused expression as they continued strolling amongst the garden beds. 'Has Fergus told you what happened to me during the Blight,' she asked, looking away from the woman who would be her sister in a few short weeks.

Alfstanna swallowed and shook her head. 'All he ever said that it was terrible but not his story to tell.'

'I believe he has divulged the information just the once,' she acknowledged with a nod. Elissa bit on her lip as she warred with herself over what to tell Alfstanna. Strictly speaking, she had never even told Alistair. He only knew of what happened to her through Fergus. Her brother had relayed her terrible story in a bid to prevent the men who had degraded her being shown any mercy by the new King. 'You know I managed to escape the castle during the raid. It isn't well known but there was a second escape route near to the treasury. Our great-grandfather dug it out during the occupation. It's a horrible dark, dank passage that is barely wide enough in some places but I managed to escape, clawing through the tunnel to come out on the mountain side.'

Almost in spite of herself, Alfstanna put a hand on Elissa's shoulder. 'If it's too much, you don't have to tell me this,' she said quietly.

'I want to. If only so you understand the guilt Fergus carries with him,' said Elissa sadly. 'Perhaps you can help free him of it. It's as much a burden to him as it is to me.'

Alfstanna nodded, her expression sad but understanding.

'I escaped out into the mountains,' she continued as she mechanically picked the dead heads and twigs out of the dormat rose bush. 'It was terrible from up there. I remember the castle glowing with fire and the screams I heard,' she shook her head sadly. 'From there I ran. So far as I knew I was the only one who had survived the attack. I planned to find some way to get to Ostagar to raise the alarm; King Calian would never have stood for Howe's behaviour. For all his flippancy, he did respect the order of things in Ferelden.' Her voice had turned cold and bitter at the memories. 'I'm not sure how far I got but a day and a night later I stumbled across a camp of bandits. I don't even know how I missed their camp to just walk in on it but I was cold, hungry, lost, desperate…' She took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Alfstanna, who remained silent and stoic as she listened to Elissa. 'They did things to me... Until the day I die, I doubt I will ever understand how a human mind could become so depraved.'

Beside her, Alfstanna gasped as the full implication of Elissa's words sunk in. 'By the Maker,' she whispered, looking at the woman who was now a beloved Queen in an entirely different light.

Elissa nodded sadly, confirming Alfstanna's terrible suspicions. 'I was found when Alistair ordered all the bandits were flushed out of their holes. The guard who found me immediately recognised that I was their prisoner and he returned me to Denerim.' She huffed a soft, rueful laugh as she recalled that difficult day. 'When the guards told me I was to meet the King I was expecting the worst. So far as I knew from the stories I had heard, King Alistair was the brother in arms to the glittering Hero of Ferelden, Aedan Cousland. A man who used the Blight to commit atrocities I doubt I will ever comprehend. So there you have it.'

Silence fell between the two women, who had come to a halt facing one another. After a moment's hesitation Alfstanna suddenly stepped forward and enveloped Elissa in a hug. 'If I had known, Elissa, at any time, what was happening to you, I would have done everything I could to have helped you. But I thought you were as lost to us as the rest of your family.'

Elissa returned the embrace. 'Thank you,' she said quietly before pulling away. She smiled, nodding her head, composing herself. 'It's not easy for any of us to carry this burden, but it isn't Fergus' to carry any longer. He couldn't have stopped the attack. He couldn't have done anything about what happened after.'

'He knows that,' said Alfstanna. 'I hold the same burdens. I thought I would always know if Irminric was in trouble. But for months he languished in untold misery in Howe's cells while I carried on completely unaware. It was only when Alistair brought my brother's ring to me that I had any idea of his fate.' She hung her head sadly. 'He's broken. Gone forever in a cloud of Lyrium withdrawal where no one can reach him.'

'I am sorry,' replied Elissa. She had been unaware of the fate of Alfstanna's brother.

Alfstanna shook her head. 'It's not your fault. It's the fault of those greedy bastards who would have had us on our knees had Alistair not stepped in,' she said. Alfstanna looked up at Elissa. 'They were terrible days. Everyone knew by then that Loghain had left Cailan to die at Ostagar and Howe had murdered your family for the sake of his own ambition. We all knew about Alistair by then as well, Eamon had been sure to put out the word, but everyone was conflicted – Anora and Loghain or this untried son of Maric who had been hidden from sight since his birth?' She chuckled softly. 'It's hard to reconcile the man I know today with the boy I met three and a half years ago when he made his claim.'

Elissa smiled fondly, easily imaging her husband as the unsure heir to the throne next to her brother putting his case forth with Anora's backing. 'It seems you and I have much more in common than I thought,' she remarked with a smile. 'Come on, it's freezing out here. I'll have some mulled wine sent up to my rooms.'

Prior to his departure, King Alistair had decreed that Queen Elissa would act as his regent on all matters for the duration of his mission to the Bannorn. Any decision she made during his absence was to be treated as if it came directly from himself. As a result, every Arl and Bann in Ferelden was sending their requests directly to him while he was on tour leaving Elissa with a blessedly reduced work load, allowing her to devote her attention to other tasks. She turned her attention to the mess in the Alienage lest Alistair return to find a full blown rebellion in progress. She had made very little progress with them, but she had learnt they were frustrated with the slow rebuilding however, still not willing to allow her to appoint city carpenters to enter the area to do the job properly.

The elven leader, Shianni, was a brash and outspoken young woman who, despite her threadbare clothes, somehow managed to look down her nose at Elissa. Everything Elissa said to the elf fell on ears deafened to reason by a lifetime of resentment and mistrust. Elissa was reluctant to push the matter lest it spark further friction between the Crown and the elves. Shianni had been personally aggrieved by Aedan's actions in letting the Magisters leave with their new 'stock', as she had lost a dear uncle. Try as he might, Alistair had not been able to trace the whereabouts of Cyrion or the other missing elves. Elissa knew when a battle was lost, so she retreated from that particular field to look for another way to resolve the problem.

As the second week of Alistair's absence rolled into the third, messengers started returning to the city bearing satchels with the Royal Seal on them, a sure sign that Alistair was on his way home. She was working in her study when a brisk knock interrupted her stream of writing. The Queen looked up and welcomed a page boy who had come from the city walls. After receiving the first of the satchels, she had set a watch for the King's progression with messengers to bring her the news as soon as he was sighted so she could prepare for his arrival.

'Your Majesty,' he said, bowing deeply to her. 'The King's procession has been sighted.'

Elissa grinned broadly. 'Thank you,' she said, pulling a coin from her desk and tossing it to the boy.

She left her study to head out into the Palace to arrange a warm welcome for her husband. The walls of her home had not be quiet so empty without him this time. Alfstanna had been joyous company since their conversation in the gardens and Eóin managed to keep her occupied with his boyish grins and baby giggles. However, she had missed Leliana's during the last three weeks.

Elissa had become very fond of the Orlesian Bard turned Chantry Sister after initially being wary of the woman. At first, Elissa had considered her a rival until it became abundantly clear that she had never held Alistair's heart the way Elissa did. As a result, Elissa and Leliana had become great friends not in least because Leliana did not feel the need to play up to her or Alistair. She was also an asset when picking out material for dresses or selecting shoes. She would have been overjoyed at the prospect of helping Elissa ready herself for another wedding. However, some mysterious business in Orlais for the Chantry kept her away. Alistair had been vague on the details, but only because he didn't actually know them. Leliana had written during Alistair's absence to explain she would be returning ahead of the Empress's visit.

As the horns sounded to announce the King had arrived in the city Elissa assembled the household. She led them out into the courtyard to greet him before seeing to whatever needs he and his entourage would have after their journey. She had chosen a simple green gown with a matching cloak and wore her hair in loose flowing waves that fell down her back to her elbows. Elissa stood on the bottom steps of the stairs that led up to the great doors and waited with elegant poise. Only her hair fluttered slightly in the wind as the sound of hooves reached their ears.

As the horses turned into the yard, Elissa curtseyed deeply and bowed her head in a mark of deference to her King. Behind her the Royal Household followed her example, going down to one knee as he dismounted. Elissa heard Alistair mutter something under his breath as he dismounted. He didn't like her curtseying to his rank as he considered her to be his equal in all things. However, Elissa always had other ideas and often did as she wished, so he walked over to where she was holding her deep curtsey and held out his hand to her.

'My Queen,' he said as she took his hand and rose. 'You know that is completely unnecessary,' he muttered as he drew her close.

'It most certainly is not,' she replied in an undertone as the rest of the household rose on his signal. 'It's leading by example. If I do not show you the respect you are due then how can you expect anyone else to?'

He shook his head but otherwise remained silent. It was an old argument between them, so without further ado he led Elissa back into the warmth of the palace giving her an exasperated look that he used for such arguments. Naturally, she returned it, daring him to dispute her actions. He laughed as he turned to face her while the household filed in, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply, as if she were the air he had been deprived off for weeks.

The Household staff filed past without a glance at the demonstrative royal couple, being used to their displays of affection. While they maintained some decorum when in the public eye, they did not worry so much about it when surrounding by the men and women who were like an extended family to them. The kiss came to its sweet, natural conclusion, and they pulled slightly apart to look at one another, Elissa twisting her arms around his neck and gazing at him as if committing him to memory.

'I've missed you,' she whispered quietly. 'I've had a bath drawn for you and some food and ale sent to our rooms.'

Alistair sighed. 'You are a blessing from the Maker Himself,' he said, a note of weariness catching in his voice as he released her. They began walking to their bathing chamber. 'Where is Eóin?'

'Napping when I checked in on him,' she said linking her arm in his and leaning into him. 'He'll be up in a bit. He's had a very busy morning with Ari.'

Alistair smiled fondly. He had missed his family during his absence, the days seeming far longer without their presence. Elissa pushed the door to their private bathing chamber open, dismissing the page boy waiting outside to assist the King out of his armour. The wood panelled room was the only one of theirs on the ground floor of the Palace so it could accommodate the huge sunken pool in the middle of the room. Alistair had once mused that he could have fitted an entire harem of women in here for his pleasure, if he were of such a mind. But as such, he was content to share the room with his beloved.

'Intending to help me out of this, are you?' he asked her, grateful it was just the two of them.

'Of course,' she said, her fingers going to the first of the buckles.

She had noted that he was not wearing his full battle plate, but a lighter set which was more for show than it was protection, thus it was far easier to handle. It wasn't lightweight by any stretch of the imagination but she didn't mind as she begun untying the laces that held the cuirass together. She made quick work of the fastenings and pulled the metal away from him. She carefully put it in one of the corners from where it would be later collected for cleaning. When he was down to the shirt and leather leggings he wore beneath his armour she noted how tired he looked now he had started relaxing. She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as soundly as he had done in the entrance chamber of the Palace.

'You should join me,' he said, glancing at the pool where spirals of steam still rose from the shimmering surface of the water.

Elissa smirked before she turned around, gathering her hair to expose the laces at the back of her dress. He made quick but careful work of the laces. Taking care not to damage the delicate silk ties before he pushed the dress over her shoulders, kissing and nipping the milky white skin he exposed. Elissa rolled her head back with a soft moan resting it upon his shoulder. 'Why so eager, my lord-husband?' she enquired as his hands slid up over her waist to cup her breasts.

'I don't see that I need a reason,' he whispered hungrily as he gently squeezed her breasts. 'But seeing as you want one, it is because you are irresistibly beautiful and I have missed you these past few weeks.'

His hands went to her shoulders and he pushed the dress the rest of the way off her torso. It caught him off guard a little with how few layers she had donned to greet him. Elissa certainly knew how to tease him and she was no longer so shy about doing so. It was trust from her that had been hard won but worth every sweet, teasing caress. It meant the world to him that she allowed herself to be completely vulnerable in his arms and to let him love her as she deserved. The dress slid down over her curves and pooled at her feet leaving her bared to him but for some lacy small clothes. He bent to pick up the dress, carefully laying it over a chair lest everyone realise his first act upon returning was seducing his wife and making love to her in their bathing chamber. She turned so she was now facing him, her body highlighted by the weak light filtering in through the textured window. The dappled effect on her smooth skin making her seem like she was a goddess before him.

Elissa walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her intense gaze was full of love, desire and passion. Her hands roved over his shirt, feeling his chest beneath before she pulled it free of the leggings and lifted it over his head. Unceremoniously she chucked it aside, her hands stroking his now bared chest, tracing scars on his chest as his own hands glided over her back raising a line of goose bumps. Their gazes never left one another until he cupped the back of her head and leant in to utterly devour her plump, red lips. Elissa responded eagerly, with a sweet, aching moan as she pushed herself up on the tips of her toes so she curved perfectly against him.

He kissed her, blood rushing to his groin as he felt her nipples tighten against his chest. He pondered pushing her to the wall and taking her right then and there. The thought of her lean legs wrapped around his hips as he made love to her like that made his aroused member swell to such a degree he began to feel a little faint. One of her hands plunged into his hair, distracting him from his musings. He responded by wrapping an arm around her slender waist and pulling her up so her toes were barely brushing the floor. Without conscious thought, he began backing her to the wood panelled wall.

She didn't protest as her back pushed up against the wall. If anything, her response was that of a woman who was just as eager for this as he was. It wasn't until he felt her hands on her laces of his leggings that he realised just how much he restrained himself with her. He was always conscious of the harm he could cause her if he were to push too hard. It was slightly miraculous that she had already given so much of herself to him as it was.

'You will be the death of me,' he said with a moan against her lips as his hands dropped to cup her pert bottom, rediscovering that she still had her small clothes on.

Alistair set her back fully on her feet. His lips moving from hers to her jaw and tracing a sensual line over neck to her breasts as he slowly lowered himself to his knees before her. He took one pert nipple in his mouth, sucking and caressing it with his tongue and teeth until she cried out his name. Alistair continued his sensual line over her stomach until he was on his knees before her womanhood. He caressed her gently through her soft lace, pressing against her sweet spot causing her to writhe above him.

He looked up at her; Elissa's head was rolled back, eyes shut and panting as he continued to pleasure her. Her fingers clutched uselessly at the wooden walls as she tried to hold herself up. With one swift movement, he pulled her small clothes down her legs. She had the presence of mind to lift one foot and then the other to step out of them before he threw them aside in the general direction of her dress. His gaze slid up her legs to the thatch of hair that covered her womanhood. It glistened with her desire. He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss over her clit before flicking his tongue out to taste the sweet, slickened folds.

Elissa cried out. Her knees shaking beneath her at the pleasure Alistair was giving her. His tongue sliding slowly over her with firm strokes until she was aching all over for greater release. As if he could read her mind, he slipped on finger into her, sliding along her aroused walls until he pressed against her centre of need. Then very slowly he began obliterating her senses as he caressed both spots simultaneously, cumulating in her screaming in ecstasy. Cry after cry tore from her throat and she desperately reached for something to grab on to as Alistair left one last sweet, lingering kiss over her womanhood and retraced his sensual line back over her stomach.

She tried to regain some sense of self, but she was already boneless whilst still wanting more. Who could ever guess she could feel all this? Her careful, tender lover had her completely mindless in his arms feeling more intense pleasure than she had ever done before now. Alistair got to his feet. He too completely consumed by the moment. He steadied himself by placing his hand by her head on the wall and bracing his weight against it. Elissa watched in fascination as the strong, powerful muscles of him arms bunched as he panted. She reached out and grabbed the waist band of his undone leggings and pulled him back to her, pressing her body to his as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. Their mouths fused together in a long slow kiss as she pulled the laces further apart and pushed her hand into his small clothes, caressing his aroused manhood. Her fingers raked down his impressive length. He let go of a shuddering breath as her delicate touch began to undo him.

With his free hand, he pushed the leggings over his hips then with one swift moment, lifted her and pushed into her. She gasped in relief as he finally quelled the ache that had been pooling in her belly. The feel of her legs around him, the press of her breasts against his chest and her fingernails raking down his back as she rode the pleasure he was giving her drove Alistair closer to insanity. Each thrust becoming more and more erratic as he sought his own climax. Elissa came with a soft cry into the crook of his neck, her whole body clenching his before his own climax. He yelled her name, an exalted cry for the goddess in his arms while he struggled to hold on through the intensity of pleasure and satisfaction he felt.

They remained there in the afterglow of their love making, still completely entangled against the wall as they struggled to regain a sense of their own selves. Something had shifted between them in a way neither of them could have predicted. Eventually, Alistair opened his eyes to take in what had just happened. He carefully, lovingly, set Elissa back on her feet. She held on to him as she wobbled slightly, her body still humming from the afterglow of her climax.

He looked at her warily, becoming increasingly aware he had crossed every line he had promised himself he would never cross with her. But to his surprise she seemed okay, gazing up at him with mussed hair and eyes wide with wonderment.

'Weren't you supposed to be bathing?' she reminded him, leading him back to the pool and dipping a toe into the still steaming water, smiling as she stepped in. She regarded him critically as she watched him turn his back on her and remove his leggings completely. 'Are you okay?' she asked warily.

He joined her on the opposite side of the pool, not answering until he was submerged to the shoulders. He eyed her as he spoke, mentally cataloguing her expression, noting her concern for him. 'It's just, that wasn't too much, was it?'

It was true it was the first time they had ever tried such a thing together. Elissa had been unable to cope with sudden bouts of passion and desire in their tentative first few months as lovers. Her expression turned thoughtful with a hint of sadness in her fathomless blue eyes. She rose from where she had sat and moved so she was straddling his lap, her face inches from his.

She cupped his jaw gently, feeling the slight roughness from the stubble on his chin. Her eyes flickered over his handsome face. 'You don't think that after all this time I wouldn't tell you if something was too much?' she asked him softly, leaning forward so their lips were nearly touching. 'So long as you love me, you'll never hurt me Alistair,' she whispered against his lips before leaving soft lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He pulled her close, their foreheads resting against one another's. 'I will always love you,' he said, adjusting himself so he could slide within her again, already wanting her once more. Elissa sighed at being filled so completely once more before they began gently rocking against one another into perfect, blissful oblivion.

It took Elissa a lot long to ready herself than it did Alistair following their passionate encounter in the bathing chamber. She had her long hair to dry but in the end she simply pinned it back so it would not soak the back of her gown. She walked the length of the room, smoothing her skirts and still feeling utterly breathless after what had occurred. If she was honest, she had never believed herself capable of giving herself over so completely. Yet she had felt beloved, treasured and safe despite the untamed passion and desire that had driven them to their earth shattering climax. It was something of a revelation to realise just how deep her trust in Alistair was. She smiled with the knowledge before she headed out into the hallway in the direction of the nursery. As she approached she could hear the sound of babyish chuckling. She walked into the room to see Eóin bashing a rattle against the floor, delighting in the noise it made. Elissa beamed at her son. When he looked up to see his mother, Eóin abandoned his rattle and held his hand up to her, entreating her to pick him up.

'Your papa is home,' she told him as she lifted him into her arms.

The little boy chuckled as she nuzzled him. Eóin hadn't really understood that his father had been absent for the past couple of weeks. After a few fractious days of demanding him, Eóin had eventually given up, realising he was not going to get what he wanted. Elissa carried him on her hip until they reached the corridor that led to her private solar where Alistair was enjoying some well-deserved food and rest. She set Eóin down and he toddled down towards the room clinging on to his mother's hand. When they reached the room, Alistair was slouched on the chaise longue casually chucking food into his mouth while he read through a missive.

'Didn't I say "no work" for the rest of the day?' she chided as she plucked the letter from his hand and refolded it.

Alistair chuckled but didn't protest when he set his eyes on his little boy. Eóin toddled to his father as quickly as his little legs would carry him, yelling 'papa, papa'. Alistair caught him and tossed him in the air, much to the delight of Eóin, who squealed with glee. As he caught his son for the second time, there was a soft knock on the door and Rhia entered, curtseying low to the royal family.

'Welcome back, Your Majesty,' she said with a smile at the King, who nodded his thanks to the maid. She turned her attention to the Queen. 'I'm afraid Thomas is already demanding His Majesty attend on some "urgent" matter.'

Elissa frowned, her lips thinning as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had asked Rhia to keep an eye on the Chamberlain to make sure Alistair was not disturbed with matters of state until the following morning. 'There was nothing that required immediate attention this morning,' she said.

Alistair sighed and made to get up. 'Never a moment's peace,' he lamented.

Elissa shook her head. 'I'll go,' she said. 'You're exhaust from the ride.' He smirked as he relaxed back into the chaise longue. An expression she pointedly ignored much to the barely concealed amusement of Rhia. Shaking her head, Elissa followed her maid out into the corridor. 'Do you have any idea what it might be?' she asked once they were in the corridor and well out of earshot of the room.

'It arrived shortly after His Majesty's return,' said Rhia briskly, 'from the Arl of Redcliffe's Estate.'

'Now there's a surprise,' replied Elissa sardonically. 'I wondered what he was holed up in their waiting for. Thank you, Rhia, I have this well in hand,' she said dismissing her maid with a smile.

Elissa found the chamberlain outside the King's Study fingering a sealed scroll. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was less than happy it was the Queen walking down the hallway, but none the less, he rose and bowed to her.

'Your Majesty, I've been instructed this to be placed directly in the hands of the King, and the King alone,' said Thomas in his irritatingly disapproving manner.

'And His Majesty has decreed I am still acting as regent until he is rested from his journey home,' replied Elissa politely, holding out her hand for the letter.

Thomas fingered it, looking at the Queen distrustfully. She sighed heavily; there seemed to be an ever present conflict between them and Thomas. He seemed perpetually unhappy with the actions of the King and Queen.

'Thomas, hand it over,' she said reasonably when it seemed he would not yield that easily. When he didn't move, Elissa reached forward and plucked the sealed letter from his hands in a swift movement before he could do anything. 'You'll not bother His Majesty again today,' she said sternly. 'He is indisposed until the morning, do you understand.'

Thomas bowed. 'Yes, Your Majesty,' he said before he turned on his heel and marched from the corridor leaving Elissa a little bewildered at his behaviour. Sometime the man's insubordination skated dangerously close to treasonous.

She looked down at the letter, before she went and placed it on Alistair's desk. Anything from Eamon was only likely to infuriate her and given the time of its arrival, it can't have been all that urgent otherwise he would have sent it while Alistair was away. If she were to hedge her bets, she would guess he was pursuing the matter of Eóin's betrothal. She locked the door to Alistair's study and walked back to the solar, shaking her head at the sheer audacity of some people.


End file.
